From Royalty to an Outsider
by Seiko Hakaru
Summary: A new pure blood moves on in the Cross Academy with a secret past and a heritage that is not from around these premises. not big on summaries
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" I ask my best friend as we drive to what I was described as my new home. "We are just about to arrive Seiko just be quiet just a few more seconds." Robert says in an annoyed tone as we pull up to my new 'home'. Actually as I look upon my new home I noticed that it was actually a school made of mostly stone. I noticed that it was still early in the day so I wasn't going to enjoy the sun to much. _The many perks of being a pureblood I suppose _I thought to myself as I get out of the car. As I start to walk to the main building I was supposed to report to my friend calls out to me. I turned my head and gave him a annoyed expression as he says "I'm sorry Seiko, but you aren't supposed to be out and about in this hour because of the humans that attend here as well as your kind." I gave a annoyed sigh as I turn to walk off anyway, humans or not, and while I walked to the office to visit the chairman I yell "Robert I don't care whether or not I'm allowed to walk out here or not I just want to get the feeling back into my legs." so my friend gave in and bid me farewell as he returned to the car and left me to this school that I wasn't even told about till we just about got here.

As I got to the office I kept spying different people with black uniforms that gave me an eye of bewilderment and awe every now and again. _Ah wonderful _I thought to myself as I shook my head, _people are going to gawk at me, this is going to be worse than I thought._ When I opened the office doors I spotted 4 people in the room, I spotted the chairman at his desk talking to two ladies and a tall gentleman with a white suit on that I noticed look just like the black ones just inverted colors. Eventually I heard the chairman address me with "Oh welcome to Cross Academy Seiko we expected you, but not at this time of day." and when I turned my head towards him I saw a warm smile on his face along with the two ladies, even though I saw that the one of the ladies I saw looked a bit shy, which reminded a lot of me when I meet someone new or in my case come to a new school/place. Than when I turned to see who the other person was with the white suit I noticed he looked a bit like the one of the ladies and thought for a split second they were related, but when I looked at each one over in my mind I thought otherwise and left it at that. Eventually I was introduced to each one who I found out were Yuuki Cross, adopted daughter to Kaien Cross or chairman, Miho Toudou/Cross, another adopted child to Kaien Cross that is very recent to arrive here, and Kaname Kuran, another Pureblood Vampire like myself. _Hmmmm _I thought to myself as I heard about Miho from the chairman _Miho seems a bit like me when it comes to both being shy and the fact we are both very new to this place. _Eventually I was shown to my dorm in the Moon Dormitory with Kaname showing me around the dorm. When I was alone I got to think about why my parents sent me here. _Was it because I needed to learn? _I thought to myself_ Or was it something more...? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya all and here is a new ch of mine ^^ hope you enjoy and plz review and don't hold back i need to know what i need to brush up on or if you like it etc etc etc.**

* * *

As I woke up from my boring sleep, I started to get out of bed to stretch...and that's when I noticed that the sun was out. _Great,_ I thought to myself _it's still morning_, _but I'm up so I might as well stay up_. As I got dressed in my new Cross Academy uniform that I hated. _God, I hate white_, I thought to myself as I finished putting on the uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. As I saw my reflection in the mirror I saw someone enter my room, it was a tall man I hadn't seen before. He had silver hair and a black uniform, and by the look of it he had a prefect arm band on his right arm. I turned around to face him, and that's when I noticed he had a cold look in his eyes that gave me a unfamiliar chill down my spine. It made me feel like he desperately wanted to kill me.

_Man, this guy gives me the creeps,_ I thought to myself as I started to get a hold of myself. As I finished doing so he gave me a letter that looked like it came from the chairman. "What's this for?" I asked to this unfamiliar person. He gave me a annoyed look and just gave the letter to me and left the room. _Wow, _I thought to myself again _Cold-hearted and a short temper, god that's annoying... I wonder if he ever smiles?_

After I thought that one through I shook my head. As I turned my attention to the letter, I noticed it was a note from my family. Annoyed, I tossed the letter on my desk for later. As I turned around, I saw another person enter my room. This time, it was a tall man with a white uniform like mine, but with blonde hair and green eyes. I'd never seen anyone with that type of eyes besides Miho. As I turned to face him I saw that he had a warm smile on his face as he said, "Zero isn't the one to be very kind to people like us." When he said the guy's name I thought for a moment. I'd heard the chairman talk about him, even though I wasn't paying attention much at that time.

"I can see that... um what's your name?" I said to the blonde man.

"My name is Ichijou, but call me anything you like if it helps - just as long as it isn't something rude, please."

when he finished his sentence I gave him a nod and said, "I don't care about nicknaming people so I might as well call you Ichijou." And with that he nodded in approval and left me alone. I decided to walk outside the dorms, to get used to my surroundings and find an excuse to walk outside even though the sun can hurt my eyes. It just takes some getting used to. As I walked out of the Dorm gates I noticed Three very familiar prefects blocking off the entrance. _Great, _I thought to myself in irritation. _There goes my day. _As I kept walking and trying my best to ignore them, they moved to blocked me off.

Yuuki said: "You're not supposed to be out during this time, please return to your dorm."

I gritted my teeth in irritation and spoke through them "All I wanted was to look around while I was free from studies, but apparently I can't even do that." As I finished my sentence, I narrowed my eyes at them to show my irritation clearly.

Miho looked at each of her prefects then addressed to me: "maybe you could if you had one of us escort you so as to avoid any problems." and when she finished I saw that she turned her head towards each prefect to see if they agreed. As it turns out Yuuki agree, but I got a cold look from Zero so I took it as a 2 ta 3 overrule and said: "Fine by me as long as I at least have someone to talk to, I get bored easy, so just a tour with a almost silent escort would bore me to tears." while I was speaking I was looking over each of them to see who would be my so called "escort" and as I was looking I thought that only Yuuki or Miho would work better than Zero. _Zero creeps me out_ _so I'll have to get Yuuki or Miho to sort it out. _

So I turn to the two ladies and asked them "So out of you two, who would be my escort because Zero just freaks me out." And I said it just loud enough so only Yuuki and Miho could hear because I really was creeped out by Zero so couldn't trust him. After about a minute Yuuki and Miho finished a game and Miho got to be my "escort" even though she wasn't very pleased about it._ Maybe she is just shy,_ I thought to myself _Or she doesn't like me which ever works for her I don't care much_.

When she finished our tour of the school, which I noticed she doesn't quite know the school to much because I saw she didn't give to much detail on certain buildings, she bid me farewell and went to go help her other prefects with their patrol. I noticed that it was getting late so I rushed with her to the moon dorm, sense she was heading there, and get my books for my studies. When I got my books I noticed the dorm was empty so I assumed I was kinda late and ran to my class in a very worried fashion.

When I opened the door to my classroom I noticed all of the night class were all just sitting there gossiping on topics and not even going over school work or even sitting in seats listening to a teacher. As I walked in baffled I noticed that a teacher was there, but wasn't actually teaching anything, actually he looked like he was just sitting there to make sure we didn't fool around. After I figured this out I saw that I accidentally put my letter from my parents on top of my books, so I decided to open it up to see what they wanted from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya me again ^^ glad i actually got another ch up ^^ enjoy review and comment on either mistakes and or how good it is :) oh and i want to thank my beta harmony for making this look better than i made it XD  
**

_

* * *

I was a young boy curled up in a fetal position, waiting for the torture to begin again. But when the door swung open it was my family's housekeeper that entered, carrying my meal. I was safe for the duration of the meal, but as I finished, I heard a angry roar in the distance. I knew right away what was coming. _

_Moments later, HE stood in the doorway. My father. A man with sable black hair exactly like mine, but with dark blue eyes instead of hazel. Behind him was my mother, a woman with brunette hair and hazel eyes. I hated that I had her eyes. Her eyes were hard as marbles and shined with her contempt for me. She wore a scornful look on her face as did my father. They began lecturing me, their words falling like hard stones - more painful than the power they rained down on me. I felt pain all over me. _

I awoke with a start from my painful past with sweat covering my body. It had even soaked my night-clothes. It was morning, so I decided to clean myself up and change into my uniform. I was almost finished getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. "It's open." I said to the person knocking.

I turned to the door and saw that it was Miho. _That's odd, _I thought. _Why is she here? It should be time for her to start her classes. _Walking up to her, I saw that she carried a holster on her right thigh with a green rod slung inside. I looked up from the rod to find she was staring at me with intense curiosity. A bit embarrassed I felt my cheeks turn a little pink. After my short embarrassment I asked her, "Why are you here alone? And what do you need?" I saw she was looking past me at the letter that was on my desk and I shifted to block her gaze. I didn't know if she could read it or not, but if she read it there might be trouble for her later on.

She snapped out of it and answered my question, "The chairman wishes to see you Seiko. Something about your parents." Her message given, she asked me a question for herself, "Do you know where Ichijou is?"

I shook my head when she asked and pointed to his room, "His room is there, but I don't know where he is to be sure though. Sorry." I shrugged and headed off to the chairman's office. Miho trailed behind me. _I guess she needs to go to the chairman's office as well, _I thought. As I neared the office, I wonder what my parents might want from me. _Maybe they want me to answer their letter or something. _That seemed to be a good reason at least. As I arrived at the chairman's office I noticed that he was talking to a man wearing a brown trench coat and hat. As I entered the room the chairman turned his attention towards me.

"Ah Seiko come in, come in." He had a smile on his face again. Yuuki was there as well, smiling the same warm smile she wore around just about everyone. The guy with the trench coat was very quiet, but for some reason he seemed scary to me.

_Who is this guy? _I wondered. _I haven't seen him before. _The chairman addressed to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Seiko I called you here because your parents have suggested that you should visit them before the vampire meeting that is soon to be held, which they wish you to attend as well."

_Gag me_, _I thought this was about that letter, not some stupid meeting._ I gave a sigh of annoyance and responded, "I guess I have no choice in the first matter, but I won't attend the meeting this time." I made my voice sound adamant and I was proud of that. _I hated these types of meetings. _I thought to myself. _But that's odd, they usually come over and say this kind of thing in person. Why are they being so . . . nice? _I gave up on that thought as soon as it rose, dismissing it as unlikely and asked the chairman, "When do they want me over?"

The chairman's expression turned serious, so different from his normal happy look that it kinda gave me a chill and I knew the answer before he spoke. "They want you over by tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya me again with yet another ch ^^ enjoy the ch and review like always :) Also i would like to thank my beta Diana for making it look nicer then i put it ^^ :P**

* * *

"Wake up sir, we have arrived," said my driver. I woke up when I heard the driver speak, and gave a slight yawn as I started to straighten in my seat. I turned my head toward my car window, and my eyes caught a glare that burned my eyes a bit as I had just woken up - and also because I an a pureblood. After I recovered from the glare, I saw that the day class was just going to their classes.

As I exited the car, I saw the Chairman waiting for me by the gate along with Miho. Her presence confused me a bit. '_Is this some kind of welcoming committee or something?_' I thought. As I walked up to them, I saw that Miho had trained her gaze on the ground as though she were ashamed or feeling shy about something, and I saw that the Chairman had a child-like smile on his face as he came to me to welcome me back.

"Glad to see you arrived safely, Seiko," said the Chairman in a sing-song voice.

"Glad to see you came back okay," said Miho, which surprised me.

'_Odd_,' I thought, _'She usually doesn't speak unless spoken to.'_ I shoved that thought away and said "Thank you," with a kind and gentle smile at her. '_Odd,' _I thought again. _'They are like a real family to me, something that I've never had before now.'_

I returned to my dorm and changed into clean clothing, even though I didn't put on my uniform. _'I think this will be easier if I don't look the part of a night class student while walking around the school.' _So I walked out of the dorm and headed off to the school grounds.

I spotted Zero nearby laying in the grass, and as I saw him I felt a chill run down my back. As I walked by, I heard him get up and heard footsteps as though he were walking toward me. I turned my head in his direction, and saw that I was right and he was heading my way. _'Ah, great, there goes my chance to look around some more.' _I thought to myself in disgust as I stared at the approaching prefect.

As he drew closer he said, "Hey, why are you out of uniform and out of your dorm?".

"I didn't want to wear my uniform, and I just want to look around some more - I want to get a good look at the lay of the land so I won't get lost so easily from now on," I said to him, but this explanation just seemed to piss him off more, so I gave a sigh of defeat and said, "Fine, Mr. Prefect, I'll go back to my dorm."

As I started to walk away, my gaze caught something hanging out of Zero's pocket. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, and noticed that whatever-it-was it looked just like the blood tablet boxes that we get when we first show up for class. I turned to face him, feeling a bit pissed myself, and asked him, "So you're a vampire too, eh?" when I saw him give me a dirty look I took that as a yes. "So let me ask you this then. Why are you still in the day class?" But all I got out of him was the same cold stare he always gives my kind.

'_God, he pisses me off with that stare of his,' _I thought,_ 'I don't understand why he hates me and my kind so much...especially when he's a vampire himself.' _But I dropped it for now and returned to my dorm room, noticing that it was now afternoon. I decided that when I got to my room I would take a nap and have a blood tablet for lunch. As I was eating my lunch, I looked up to Ichijou entering my room. He gave me a smile and asked me if I had seen Miho lately. I shook my head and said, "I only saw her briefly this morning when I got back."

"That's fine Seiko, thank you for your honesty," said Ichijou as he was leaving. A my door closed behind him, I got up off my bed and decided to switch to different clothing so that I could sleep for a little before class.

I woke up at a knock on the door and I heard someone say, "Seiko, time to get up. Class is about to start." the voice sounded like Ichijou's.

I gave a yawn as I got up out of bed to change into my uniform. When I finished, I grabbed my books and left the dorms to wait for the gates to open. As I reached the gates, I heard Yuuki and Miho yelling at the day class telling them to go to their dorms. _'Man, what a pain,' _I thought as I heard the day class screaming for certain night class students to come out. _'But it has to be done I suppose.'_

As the gates opened I saw exactly what the poor girls had to put up with every day. "Oh my god." I said a bit low so barely anyone could hear me. "That's a lot of people here just to see us." As I walked by, feeling a bit timid, I noticed that Miho looked like she wanted to say something to me. But she seemed like she had her hands full so she couldn't say anything.

When we entered the building where our classes were, the night class started to gossip again with each other, which left me to twiddle my thumbs and think. As my mind went off into space, my thoughts turned to my parents' letter and I remembered something about it. _'What is this plan of theirs and why am I a part of this?' _


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya all and another chapter down and more to come ^^ hope you enjoy review honestly and i hope you enjoy like you did on the rest of the chs :) i would like to thank my beta harmony again for making this more fancy then messy ^^.**

* * *

I stirred in my sheets as I heard a knock on my door. _Odd, _I thought _I'm usually left alone._ As I got up, feeling a bit exhausted, I yelled to the person behind the door, "Hold on a sec I need to change first!" When I'd finished changing into my uniform I told the person to come in. I was surprised when Miho entered. She looked like she had got up only a little earlier than I. I looked at her, questioning, then saw she had a letter in her left hand. When I looked away from the letter, I saw she was trying to hold back a yawn.

The look on her face was a bit funny and I tried to hold back a laugh. She held up the letter and said, "It's for you Seiko-sempai - from the chairman." The way she addressed me, so formally, it kinda sent a shock down my back. It reminded me of my past again and how the vampires near my age at home used to address me the same way. _I don't get why I'm so special to others - all I am is a vampire that happened to be born in a high class and I didn't care for most of my 'peers' anyway. I certainly tried not to act like any of them. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts, then got up, grabbed the letter from Miho and thanked her.

She was turning to leave when I remembered that last night she had wanted to say something to me. "Hey Miho-sempai, what did you want to say to me yesterday?" She turned to face me again and looked at me, confused. Then I saw her remember.

"Oh, I wanted to know if your trip to your parents went okay 'cause I saw you looked a bit upset about going there in the first place."

I felt another shock run up my spine. _Wow, I have to admit she is very perceptive, _I thought. _But why would she care? I mean, it's not like she knows me all that well. _I returned my attention to her and said, "It was different, Miho-sempai, from what I usually get when I visit them. But it went well I think." She nodded at my response, smiling sweetly, and bid me farewell. Once the door shut, I opened the letter and it read:

Dear Seiko-san:

Your parents are coming over to visit you and any friends you have made. They would like to know if you will reply to their letter any time soon. They also wish you the best of luck and love.

- Chairman Kaien

_What! They wish me the best?_ I threw the letter down on my desk and went outside heading to the chairman's office. By the time I reached the gate I could feel my emotions boiling out of my control and my pureblood powers leaked a bit as I hurried toward my destination. I felt the sidewalk crack every time my feet hit the pavement. I took deep breaths and when I arrived at the office I had started to calm a bit. I knocked on the door a little harder then I usually do.

I heard a faint "Come in." from behind the door so I opened the door and went to the chairman's desk, still struggling with my strong emotions. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked angrily. "Did they actually say that to you?" At first he looked at me puzzled, but then he realized what I was talking about.

"Ah, you are talking about your parents?"

I gave him a dark look. He seemed to take that as a yes and continued.

"Your parents sent me a letter saying those things so I assume they meant it. Mostly, they wanted you to know that they will be here by tomorrow."

As I heard his final words I stiffened in anticipation of the agony that would soon come. _No no no!_ I thought_ These are very bad people. I know my friends will all get hurt - I just know it._

I came out of my fear haze long enough to see that the chairman wasn't alone and that his prefects were listening. _Yuuki and Zero can handle themselves _I thought. _They have dealt with vampires longer then Miho. It seems that all I have to really worry about is Miho._ Nodding to myself, I turned my attention back to the chairman and said, "My parents are not as kind as that letter makes you think, I would be careful around them ." With that I turned and walked out of the office.

Later, in class, most of the vampires had heard about my parents showing up and looked at me almost the whole time._ If this keeps up I won't be able to leave my room._ I decided to open a book to read so I could avoid meeting anyone's gaze. After I got a few chapters done on my book I thought about my parent's letter again._ Well, if they want a reply to their letter I guess they will get it in person_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya all i shot down another ch ^^ hope you enjoy :) comment and review as honest as u can ^^. (thank you for my beta Diana)**

* * *

As I was heading out of my room, I was thinking of a reply to my parents' letter. I would answer it in person, but I couldn't get to the office because just then I saw Miho walking toward me. She came up to me and said: "Seiko, I have a message for you from the chairman."

'_Poor girl,' _I thought,_ 'S he should at least have Yuuki as an escort, that or Zero.'_

"What's the message?" I asked her aloud.

"Your parents are here, Seiko-sempai."

I felt a little shock run up my spine at her words, but recovered quickly. I let a bit of a frown appear on my face to show my displeasure at this news. _'Terrific, now what am I going to do?'_

I saw Miho staring at me in concern, clearly wondering what was wrong. _'Hmmm, maybe I can avoid them until I come up with a reply for their letter.' _

I looked at Miho with a reassuring smile on my face as I replied, "Don't worry, Miho, it was just a surprise. I promise." from the doubtful look on her face I think she didn't buy it, but left it alone.

As I started to walk past her, she stepped in front of me and put a hand on my chest. She put her other hand on Caesar's with a determined look. I gave a sigh of defeat and asked, "Ok, what do you want?"

Her face softened into a bit of a caring look, but with a edge of determination still on it as she replied,"Seiko-sempai, something is bothering you, could you please tell me what it is?"

As she asked me this, I felt a pang of sadness because I wanted to tell her, but I knew that if my parents were to find out they would hurt both her and me._ 'Maybe I can tell her about my parents, but I can't tell her about the letter.'_ Giving a mental nod of acceptance, I turned my attention back to Miho and said, "My parents are not the most caring people in the world. In fact, they were the opposite of kind when it came to me." I saw that Miho's face went from caring to worried and concerned in the time it took for me to I explain a little about my parents.

I raised my hand to silence her when she looked like she wanted to say something and continued, "My parents - before I came here that is - would torture me until I almost fainted. They used our families' power that has been passed down through our bloodline for generations," I saw that her face had now turned from concerned to full of sorrow and compassion for me. I kept my hand raised so I could finish. "Now, before I was sent here they started to act a bit different toward me from the angry behavior they usually displayed. They actually treated me with kindness, but they usually do this when they want something done. So I think they want me to do something for them."

After I finished my story of my parents, I saw tears begin to run down her face._ 'Maybe it wasn't smart of me to discuss my past with her...'_ But just then my thoughts were diverted, because she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. This shocked me very much._ 'What?'_ I thought, stunned._ 'Does she really care about me that much?'_ I felt Miho's quiet sobs against my chest as she hugged me reassuringly. She finally let go of me and backed away slowly. She smiled at me, and from the expression on her face she was a bit embarrassed about her actions but also still feeling sympathetic toward me.

When I looked at her I felt a bit of moisture form in my own eyes as well. _'Is this what friendship really is? Or is this a type of bond a family should have?'_ I put a hand on her shoulder as I started to walk past her to go face my parents. As I walked past her I whispered in her ear, "Thank you Miho, for your concern for me." she turned to look at me when I finished and I saw a warm smile on her face. As I arrived at the office where both the chairman and my parents waited, I took in a deep but shaky breath as I steeled my mind for the ordeal that I was sure to endure soon. Then I walked through the doors and into the room beyond.

As I opened the doors, I saw my parents turn toward me with smiles plastered on their faces. The Chairman, who was seated behind his desk, was also smiling. As I shut the doors behind me I heard my father's voice say: "It's good to see you, son."

I felt my body stiffen when I heard his voice, then not a second later I heard my mother's voice as well."We missed you, Seiko."

I turned my attention to the, feeling both shock and anger that I tried hard to suppress. _'This facade will soon end when I tell them my answer to their letter.' _Not a second after thinking about their letter my father seemed to read my mind as he said: "So, Seiko...what is your answer to the letter that we sent you?"

I turned toward him, took a steady breath and answered, "My answer to your letter is no." and as I said the final words I saw their faces turn to stone, badly masking their intense anger. I knew I would be in a world of hurt soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey im glad i got another ch up once again ^^ (ty to my beta Harmony) btw readers my summer is drawing to a close so i might be gone for a bit, but depends so who knows i might be able to look into this as much :) reviews highly wanted ^^**

* * *

I woke up to a bright sun morning and I heard a knock on my door. I heard someone call my name and I recognized it was Miho. _'Either she is concerned about yesterday, or the chairman sent her again. Sometimes I wonder why he sends her alone.'_ I decided to get up out of bed. I tried to hold back a yawn as I changed into my usual uniform, which I had to replace after yesterday. When I finished I let Miho in and saw concern on her face as plain as day. I tried to show her that I was fine, but I think she wasn't all to convinced.

I gave a sigh of defeat and said, "Are you still concerned about yesterday Miho?" She nodded for a yes, so I sighed again, a bit concerned for her as well. _'I hate to see her upset, especially when Ichijou still shows signs of caring for her. I don't want her hurt over worry for me, for Ichijou's sake at the very least_.' I looked up at her and saw there were tears running down her face. I started feeling upset to see that. _'I hate to see a woman cry,' _I thought _'I wonder how I can cheer her up?' _Sadly nothing came to my head.

As I started to walk to her I saw she had an edge of determination again like yesterday and I knew she wanted to know. I raised my hand to show she had to wait for a bit and saw she was satisfied. She grabbed a chair and waited patiently. I decided to do likewise because my legs actually felt weak from yesterday. I took a deep breath, ragged as it was, and prepared to speak.

As I did so I saw Miho looked concerned again so I held up my hand once more to silence the question that she was going to voice. When she calmed a bit I told her, "Miho you don't have to worry so much about me. Friendly as you are, I hate to see you torn up like this just because of what happened to me." As I finished, I saw her shake her head in defiance. _'Why does she care about me so much?'_

I took a deep breath to calm myself because of the emotions that swarmed inside me. It was foreign to me to have people really care for me. Once I'd calmed down I looked at her again. She was looking at me as well, waiting to hear about the incident yesterday. I took another calming breath and said, "When I came to the chairman's office to see my family they looked more, I don't know, glad to see me, but I knew it was a facade. They couldn't trick me with it."

I paused and saw that Miho looked even more concerned so I had to continue. "Well when they greeted me and all, my father asked for my answer for their letter- the one you were trying to look at..." I turned to look at her again and I saw she was shocked that a letter from my parents turned out to be a problem for me. "Well... I told them my answer for it and they didn't like it so they hurt me just like when I was younger. They used our family power to burn me from the inside out because of how upset they were."

As I finished I saw Miho in tears again, I rose up and put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down a bit and said in assurance, "Miho what they did to me was less painful then when I was younger. I got used to it so it doesn't hurt as much. Sadly though I had to replace my uniform because of the blood I coughed up." This reminded me that I still needed breakfast so I picked up my blood tablet box and a glass to fill with water. After I finished my little breakfast I turned to Miho, who was still on her chair with tears on her face.

I turned and sat by her and said a bit concerned for her, "I'm sorry that I made you upset, but that was what happened.." I put a hand on her shoulder showing that I was and she didn't need to worry. Then a thought crept into my head. _'My parents might hurt her if she knows anything about what the letter was about.'_ I felt my back stiffen in reality that she might know so I turned to her and asked her, "Miho do you know what the letter was about in any way at all?" my voice quivered, I knew, because she looked at me with both concern again and confusion.

I gave a sigh of relief and rose up out of my seat and gave Miho a warm smile and said, "Shouldn't you be getting back to the chairman soon? He might be a bit worried if you stayed longer." She seemed to come back to reality. She dried off her face and nodded before walking to the door, but froze there and turned back around and asked, "Will you be okay?" I gave her a smile and nodded.

Before she left she asked where Ichijou was and I told her I thought he left to visit his family. She left then and I felt a bit concerned for her again as I another thought occurred to me. _'If my parents know that she is close to me, they might use her as leverage to make me do their job.'_ I shook my head as I realized that it might be true, so I ran out of my dorm room to look for her in my desperation to keep her safe from my parents' dark vale of determination. She wouldn't be the price for what they had in store for me. As I came to the chairman's office I realized that there was a unfamiliar presence nearby and I felt a pang of dread for what might be coming.

I opened the door and asked the chairman, "Where is Miho?" I felt my voice quiver again for fear of what might happen to her. The chairman looked at me a bit concerned and pointed to a room to the right of his office and said, "She just came in not that long ago, why?" I gave a sigh of relief and walked over to the door. As I reached the door I felt the same unfamiliar presence nearby. _'I think my parents are trying to figure out a weak spot to make me reconsider.'_ As I knocked on the door I heard someone say, "Come in." I could tell it was Miho and I felt relief as I opened the door. Miho and Yuuki both looking at me in surprise as I walked in.

I looked around the room to see if the presence I felt was in here, but to my relief it wasn't. So I turned to Miho and told her, "Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure you got here safely." I saw both of them look at me with curiousity, but to my surprise they dropped it. I started to turn away, but thought about that idea that popped in my head before I came here and turned back around and addressed to Miho again, "Miho... keep your guard up. My parents might hurt you to convince me to reconsider their offer." I saw Miho and Yuuki stared at me in surprise.

I turned to open the door and I heard someone running outside. I turned to the window and saw a man run to a car that I recognized as one of my parents' cars. I felt a deep dark fear creep over me as I realized I was right. And now they had the leverage they needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOT! i have yet another under wraps. ^^ (singing Another One Bites the Dust by Queen) hehe would love to see your reviews on complements or things you hate about it ^^ enjoy :)**

* * *

I sat at the edge of my bed with my hands covering my head in annoyance as I thought of a way to keep Miho safe from my parents, but nothing would come into my head. After a few minutes I heard Ichijou walk in. I looked up at him knowing that he wanted to know how my brain storming came along. I gave him a defeated look and he knew right away that I hadn't any ideas still.

He sat next to me and said, "Seiko I might have an idea." I turned to look at him as soon as he spoke. I looked at him, pleading for him to continue. He cleared his voice and said, "Maybe we could ask Kaname-sempai for permission to watch over Miho until we know for sure that she isn't in any danger."

My spirit soared at the idea and jumped up immediately to go see Kaname. Ichijou grabbed my left arm. I turned to him to see that he was looking at me in concern. I gave him a smile and asked, "Well what are you waiting for? Lets ask Kaname right..." Ichijou cut me off, raising his index finger up to his mouth for silence. I started to look at him inquisitively when he started to speak again. "Seiko-sama I already asked him and he said that only you and I can do it. You will watch her when she is in class and I will watch her while she is on prefect duty."

I nodded at him and decided to walk over to the chairman's office and see if Miho had left for class yet. As I got to the office I saw Yuuki, Zero, Kaien, and Miho having breakfast and by the looks of it I was disturbing their meal. I gave them a apologetic look, but turned to Kaien and said, "I need to ask you something." He got up, knowing what I wanted and went over to his office, beckoning me to follow.

As I entered I shut the door behind me and was startled by his serious voice close beside me. "Seiko-sama, I know what's going on. So what do you propose to do about it?" I turned to look at him with a face full of concern and an edge of determination written on it. I discussed with him what Ichijou and I thought we could do and he nodded his head in approval, but the serious look never left his face.

He turned his attention back to me and said, "Miho has only 2 classes today since some of the teachers are still on vacation at this time, so here is where she will be and what classes she has." He brought out a map, pointing out what he meant. Seeing where she would be I looked back to the chairman and asked, "What time are these classes?" He told me that they were around 12:00 P.M.- 4:00 P.M. After I received the information I turned to look at the clock. It was 11:50 A.M. "I've got to go," I said and headed out to where Miho had been sitting so I could escort her to class.

When I arrived in the room, I found it was empty and my heart sank for a second or two before I saw Miho's door open. I decided to knock before I entered and to my relief I heard her call out, "Come in." I peeked my head through to see Miho walking to me with a curious look on her face. I started to open my mouth to speak when she held up a hand to silence me. Now it was my turn to be curious, but seeing this Miho said, "As you can see, I'm going to be late for class. Can whatever it is you wish to discuss wait?" I shook my head no and said, "This involves you and your classes."

I saw her eyes look at me even more curious so I continued. "I would like to escort you to your classes for your own safety. And I won't take no for an answer." I saw her go from shocked to understanding while I said this and she agreed. So I walked with her to her classes, her head held low in embarrassment as the day class students saw us and reacted with their usual odd enthusiasm. When we arrived to her class I looked at her, concerned, because we both knew I couldn't go in with her. She gave me a warm smile of assurance and went into class. I waited outside for of the room, leaning against the wall. After she finished her class I saw her walk out with Yuuki and thought, _'Well it would be better having another with us I guess. At least for poor Miho.'_ I gave a small chuckle at the thought, which caught their attention, but they seemed to ignore me. I followed them to their next class.

When we arrived at Miho's last class I got myself comfortable for the wait and so I could keep watch as before. When the class was about over I saw Zero walking towards me. _'Swell it's Mr. Prefect himself.'_ As I turned to face him I gave him a look of annoyance, and he returned it. When he came closer I held up my hand to show he needed to come no closer and replied, "Zero, now is not a good time to give me a lecture on being in my dorm." He gave me a face that showed he was pissed while he said, "You should get back to your dorm anyway." While he was finishing I saw him pull out Bloody Rose. I held up my index finger and wagged it back and forth, saying, "Tsk tsk." I ran up and disarmed Zero quietly so as not to alert the day class.

After I disarmed him I kicked his pistol away from him so he couldn't threaten me again, while I told him, "Zero I'm here for a good reason that involves Miho, and by the chairman's orders. Now off you go please, before people wonder why we are here." I saw him pick up Bloody Rose as he was walking away, cursing while doing so. When I saw him go away I looked up at the clock and noticed Miho would be done so I went back to the door. As I got close I heard a muffled noise to my left. I turned to where I heard the noise and I felt the back of my head get hit by something blunt, then I saw nothing but black.

When I awoke I was in a different room very different from where I had been before. As I got up I finally noticed my hands were bound behind me and I realized what had happened. I felt fear and anger at once as I thought, _'No! They went for us both.' _I looked around some more and realized I was in my old room in my parents' house. Both of my parents stood by the window and a person struggled between them. I looked a little closer and I knew who it was, it was Miho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all i got ch 9 down and ready to roll hope you enjoy and comment on anything and if confused on story put it down on your review happy reading my fans :)**

* * *

_I saw my old room from my childhood, but there were a few minor changes to the room so I knew it was my 17__th__ birthday. I walked to my door to go and find my dad and see if he needed me again. When I found him, I saw my mother with him in his office discussing something, but I couldn't hear what. As I entered, I saw them both turn to look at me. They both gave me a smile and said, "Hello, Seiko, how are you today?" I shrugged my shoulders and didn't say anything in return. I looked around the office curiously, because my dad usually wouldn't let me inside. He did a lot of his work in here and didn't want me to interrupt him when he was doing it._

_I glanced to my right and saw the calendar, which had a circle on a date which I recognized as my birthday. I turned and looked at my parents, who were giving me sly smiles as if they knew I would ask if they remembered my birthday like they had(surprisingly) last year. I felt so happy that I smiled and nearly ran out of the room in joy, but then I paused outside as I realized that something was off with my parents and their behavior. After some thought about it, I shrugged it off because tomorrow would be my birthday and I could get to see my sister that day. _

_When I thought about my sister my humor went sour. _'She was lucky, she had my parent's love in her life while I was tortured. I even remember her face as plain as day when she saw what our parents did to me.' _I felt my eyes water at the thought, and went to my room to lay on my bed and wait for my dinner to come from our housekeeper._

_My dreams wandered off to my school life and the people that I had become close to. I dreamed of Yuuki, Miho, Kaien Cross, and even Zero and I knew that they were more of a family to me than my own family was._

I woke up from the pain of last night's torture to see that Miho was sleeping next to me with her head on my shoulder. As my mind cleared I realized my face wasn't crusted with my blood anymore. I looked down at Miho again as I realized what she'd done and spoke in a whisper, "Thank you, Miho." She stirred when I spoke and looked up at me with hurt and sorrow in her eyes. I wanted to put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but my hands were tied so all I could do was voice my reassurance that everything would be all right.

Every time that I tried to reassure her she only shook her head, and I saw tears forming in her eyes. I knew she was being tortured emotionally just by seeing me in this state, and though I was physically uninjured, she knew I was in pain._ 'My parents are smart, by hurting her emotionally they know it'll hurt me more than what pain they bring me by torturing me. I've got to figure out how to at least get her out of this.' _As I sat there trying to think of a way out of this situation, I noticed Miho was hovering over me to see if I was fine. I turned to her and gave her a weak smile for her kindness and I saw her tears running down her face.

I sighed and went back to thinking, but I heard someone enter the room. I looked up to see my sister was here and I remembered what day it was and I felt tears run down my face this time. It was my sister's birthday today. My sister was a elegant young lady with brunette hair like my mother, but had my father's ice blue eyes. She looked at me and Miho each and I saw a single tear run down her face, telling me that she knew what my parent's were doing.

I turned to look away from her because I hated for her to see me like this. I felt her put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and I saw she had a smile on her face and I knew what she was thinking. I looked at her in both guilt and also fear as I said, "Claire don't do it. I don't want you to get in trouble with our parents. Please don't disobey..." Before I could finish she held a hand against my mouth and I knew I couldn't talk her out of it. She cut my arms free and I got up and rubbed my wrists to bring some circulation back into them. I looked at my sister with horror and gratitude. _'I'm glad I have a sister like her. She always helped me when I was tortured as a child.'_ As I remembered I felt my eyes burn again so I took a calming breath to clear my thoughts and emotions.

My sister turned to look at me with a sympathetic look and said, "Mother and father are gone for a trip so we might be able to leave before they come back." As she was finishing I heard the "We" part and looked at her again, questioning. She continued. "Seiko-san, I'm coming with you and your friend here to Cross academy so I can see you more. Our parents are cruel to you and I want to be there to help you." As she finished I saw more tears form so I cleaned her face and gave her a warm smile.

She returned the smile and beckoned for us to follow her. I grabbed Miho's hand and guided her as we moved around the house to the exit. As we got close to the door I heard the voices I that I never wanted to hear again. It was my parents. I turned around to face them, but to my shocking surprise they were smiling in a genuine way, not their facade of one. I gave them a outraged look and felt my emotions take over. I almost lost the will to control my pure blood power, but yet a little bit of myself held true and resisted the urge to destroy.

My parents laughed as they saw my rage and clapped in delight. _'Odd. Why would they clap at the fact I'm angry with them?' _as soon as I thought this, I figured it out and I calmed down fast as reality struck me down hard. _'They want me angry, but only so they could turn it towards their goal for me.' _I held back a dark chuckle at the thought and turned to address my parents, demanding, "Why do you want me to kill him? And Why me?"

My father stepped forward to put a hand on my shoulder, which I shook off in disgust, and said to me in a harsh voice, "We want you and our family to have a permanent spot in the hearts of all vampires of our society. We want to have a secured life for you, your sister, and the rest of our family down the road. Now do as your told and kill Kaname Kuran!" I turned, giving him a cold look and said in a firm voice that I knew would seal my fate and Miho's. "No!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank god i had time to finish this :P srry for the wait, but at long last ch 10 is brought down and onto the site. Enjoy and review all that you liked and what you think needs fixing (Read on fans :D)**

* * *

I woke with a start from a horrible nightmare. I'd dreamed my parents were there torturing me again, only this time Miho and Claire had been there. I got dressed cause I couldn't sleep anymore and went to my door to find my sister and Miho. As I left my room I had a memory flash of my dream. I really wanted to find them then, suddenly worried my nightmare might have actually happened. When I got to them, my sister looked up with an expression as plain as day. I turned to her first and asked, "Claire..." She held up her hand, already knowing what I was going to ask. I waited for her to answer my question, but she just kept her hand up, so I waited.

When my impatience became almost too much, she let a smile creep on her face and finally said, "Seiko-kun, don't worry about it. It was all in the past – don't dwell on it, just move on." Her smile was reassuring so I left it. _'Still though. That wasn't the greatest thing to go through.' _I thought as I went over my dream and realized it had been a replay of what had happened at our old house, only with a much worse ending. Thankfully that part hadn't been real.

_I woke with a start and remembered where I was. I looked around the room seeing if Miho or Claire were with me. I saw Claire was bound like me, but she wasn't injured like I was. I also saw Miho asleep on the floor, bound like the rest of us. It looked like she was fine, but I wasn't sure. When I turned back to the door I saw the housekeeper watching us and I knew he was our guard. I was about to speak, but when I saw the look in his eyes I knew it wasn't smart to talk._

_I let my body droop, as I knew it would be hard to escape. I turned and asked Claire, _"What did they do while I was out?" _The look in her eyes told me that it wasn't something to discuss. I lowered my eyes__.__ I could guess what she saw, so I left it alone. I was about to ask about Miho, when I heard the door open and parents entered. I gave them a look of disdain__,__ which they returned in full__._

_When they got near to me my father spat, _"Boy, you are going to get both your friend and your sister killed if you keep disobeying us!" _I started to get up, but my father kicked me back down__.__ I glared up at him__.__ I put all the hate I had in me into my glare, to leave no doubt in his mind that I would never obey him or mother. He gave me a look of rage and reached down to grab Miho by the hair and I knew then that he was going to hurt her in front of me. _

_I felt all of my fear and hate sink as another emotion rose. Only one thing filled my mind: 'RAGE_' _I climbed back to my feet__.__ This time I let my power take over in order to protect the people I cared about. My father looked at me, both pleased and amused. When I saw this, I felt my powers begin to leak and felt the floor crack beneath me. Recognizing the signs of my loss of control, my father laughed and said, _"Boy if you really want to be angry, take it out on Kaname, not us." _Those words reminded me why I was supposed to stop this. I started shaking my head again, which in turn displeased my father. _

_My mother came forward then, a hard look etched on her face. I gave her a look of disgust in return and she smiled. I turned to my sister and Miho__,__ a little worried about what would happen next. I saw that Miho had awakened and was looking around in confusion. My mother came close and whispered, _"Why do you defy your family Seiko? Why can't you be a good boy and obey?" _I turned to her and whispered, _"Why can't you be kinder to your family and treat them better then dirt?" _She gave me a sardonic look and I knew she wouldn't answer._

_After a brief, but painful lecture they left us to ponder our future. When I heard the lock click in the door I took action__.__ I dropped the rope that bound me and started helping the others. Miho looked at me with curiosity and I explained, _"I faked my parents out when I got upset. Instead of trying to hurt them I used that time to loosen the ropes." _A satisfied look crossed her face as I finished untying them and we headed for the window closest to us. _

_When we reached the window, I pried it open. When I looked down I saw that we were up on the second floor. _'Well me and Claire can do this, but...' _my thoughts were interrupted when Miho did something that I thought stupid and jumped off the window. While I stood with my mouth agape__,__ my sister took the pause as her turn and jumped after Miho. Once I regained my wits I jumped out and landed a little rough, but not damaging anything. I quickly caught up with Miho to see if she was okay. Once I saw that she was fine, I took the lead and headed towards the garage where my parents kept their servants' cars. When I found the key rack I took the set for the nearest car. We piled in and I got it started. I put it in gear and drove off to the academy and tell the chairman what happened._

I snapped back to reality. Miho and Claire were looking at me to see if I was okay. I guess I had been out of it for a few minutes. I gave them a smile so they'd know I was fine and we left it at that. I started to go upstairs again so that I could talk to Ichijou-sempai about my parents, when they both rose up out of their chairs at the same time and began to trail behind me. I turned around and told them, "Don't worry you two - I just need to talk to Ichijou-sempai. I'll be back shortly." With that I went off to Ichijou's room. His room wasn't quite as tidy as it usually was and I realized that the school dance was still two to three days away.

After a swift tap on his open door he snapped for me to come in. He sat down and I started to go over the past few days - what Miho, Claire and I had been through and how we got out. After I finished he asked me about my sister. I cleared my throat and said, "Well... she is a kind hearted and well-cared for pure blood in my family. She is shy, but easy to get along with and she is the only thing that has kept me sane over the years." He nodded his head as if I had answered a question that he had in mind. He excused himself without sharing his thoughts and went off to find appropriate attire for tomorrow.

I exited his room and went to mine to prepare for tomorrow's lecture from our 'teacher'. As I entered my room I noticed something on my bed and knew it hadn't been there when I'd left. I picked up the package and saw a note on it. I felt my heart sink with awful dread as I read it. "Obey us or lose what you hold dear." I knew who it was from and opened the package and see what they'd sent.


End file.
